FKS
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Dia menghilang... menghilang bersama-sama... Namun apakah dia memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali...?


Angin terus berlalu.

Angin terus berhembus...

Di pagi hari.

_Writing was once... So much fun to me...But now, why is it that... I'm not feeling anything anymore? When I remember everyone's smiles, I feel a little more at ease... The fingers I'm use to write, get fewer everyday... The end almost near..._

-_-_-_-

Claire berlari menyusuri kota Mineral. Dia kebingungan. Padahal hari masih siang, tapi kenapa suram sekali? Matahari pun tak mau memunculkan sinarnya. Kota Mineral terlihat sangat gelap dan suram.

"Bosss---ADUH!" Emily memanggil tuannya, namun terjatuh karena terpeleset sesuatu. "Boss!! Emily nggak mau menghilang!!!"

"Me, menghilang apa maksudmu, Emily-chan--?!" Claire tak sempat bertanya padanya, karena badan Emily samar-samar menghilang. "E—Emily-chan?!! Kau dimana?!!"

Claire berlari kembali mencari-cari sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

BRUK!

Claire menabrak Jack hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Jack?! Ke—kemana semua orang??!" tanya Claire panik.

"Aku nggak tau Claire, jelas-jelas semua penduduk di kota ini menghilang! Dimanapun nggak ada siapa-siapa!!" teriak Jack panik. "Kita harus cari pertolongan!"

"Ba—baik!!" jawab Claire panik.

-_-_-_-

_What I believed in that is fun, a comforting fantasy... Now it repeat itself endlessly in the mirror... "Give up being an artist and writer, weird girl..." You said it violently (but my voice locked in my throat)_

-_-_-_-

"Tidak mau! Tidak mauu!!!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut setengkuk berjongkok sambil menangis. "Yuki nggak mau hilang!!"

Claire dan Jack berhenti berlari dan mendekatinya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ka—kalian?!" Yuki terbangun. "Syukurlah!!" Yuki berdiri mendadak dan memeluk mereka berdua. "Cepat, kalian tolong 'dia'!"

"Dia siapa?!" tanya Jack bingung.

"Dia... Diaaa!!! Anak kegelapan pagi itu... Cepat!!"

Jack dan Claire kini hanya berdiri di sebuah ubin kosong.

-_-_-_-

_I still want to writing_

_I still want to drawing_

_I became somewhat of a bad child I guess... Mom, dad... Please end all of this... I don't want to see everyone and yours hurt... Because of me..._

-_-_-_-

"Sudahlah, kita harus bantu dia!" Jack menarik tangan Claire. Mereka terus saja berlari, berlari dan berlari tiada henti. Mereka berhenti berlari hingga sampai ke sebuah hutan di belakang pertanian mereka.

"... Seram..." bisik Claire.

"Tak apa-apa, kamu nggak sendirian kok!" bentak Jack. "Cepat kita minta pertolongan!"

-_-_-_-

_Even if only a junk of drawing, even if only a phrases of fic, It's really fun to me... But now it's only a ridden poison to me. Please I begged to you, don't make your eyes and your hands poisoned because of me..._

-_-_-_-

Langit pagi hari semakin menggelap. Semakin gelap gulita. Jack dan Claire hanya bisa kebingungan. Tak ada orang yang bisa ditemui mereka.

"TOLOOONG!!!"

Claire dan Jack tersentak. Mereka terkejut dan berlari ke arah Town Square, sumber dari teriakan melengking tadi.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerah-merahan dibando biru muda terpekur gemetaran di tanah. Dia menangis sambil berusaha mendekati Jack dan Claire, namun seluruh badannya diselubungi sebuah aura hitam dan kemerahan yang memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang besar.

"T—TOLONG! Jack!! Claire!!" teriak gadis itu menangis. Kacamata yang dipakainya terjatuh dari mukanya.

"T—tunggu! Kami akan menolongmu!!" teriak Jack dan Claire sambil mendekati anak malang itu. Mereka menarik tangan gadis mungil itu sambil berusaha agak tidak ikut terhisap aura hitam itu.

"Ughhh... Jack! Aku tidak kuat lagiii..." rintih Claire. "Berat! Terlalu berat dorongannya!!"

"Sa—sama!! Tapi kita harus menyelamatkan anak ini!" bantah Jack sambil terus berusaha mendorong anak itu.

"Ku... Kumohon!!" pinta anak itu. "Jangan berhenti menarikku... Kumohon!! Aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan kota kalian!!"

"Eh?! Sungguh?!!" tanya Claire. "Kalau begitu, kau tau kenapa Emily-chan dan semua penduduk menghilang?!"

"Iya, aku tahu!! Kalian—KYAAA!!!"

Aura hitam itu ikut mengikat tubuh Jack dan Claire, memaksa mereka untuk ikut terseret.

-_-_-_-

_Please... I begged to you...Don't make yourselves hurt by me... Don't make yourselves worried by me... Don't make me cry with your tears..._

-_-_-_-

PAT

"Adaaw!!" Jack terbangun. Dia sedang berbaring di lantai. "Ini... Di mana??" tanyanya heran.

Claire yang sama-sama berbaring di lantai ikut terkejut. "Kita di mana?!" tanyanya dengan panik.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Mereka ada di pertanian mereka. Pertanian yang masih belum bernama. Pertanian yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh mereka. Dunia yang masih belum tersentuh oleh mereka.

"Ini... Di rumah kita?" tanya Claire kebingungan. "Tapi sebelumnya kita kan..."

"Anak itu menghilang," tandas Jack. "Dia tak berkata apa-apa pada kita,"

"Lalu, siapa 'Emily' itu?" Claire bertanya kebingungan. "Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, hanya saja aku tak ingat..."

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Jack tegas. "Yang penting kita harus mencari cara untuk mengetahui ini semua," tambahnya.

"Setuju!" sahut Claire. "Ayo, kita mencari tahu!!"

Mereka berdua membuka pintu, menemukan orang-orang baru, dan...

Terasa hampa...

Sebaris kalimat demi kalimat...

Terus tertata rapi di atas monitor...

Menghilang perlahan-lahan...

Bersama...

Kegelapan pagi...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fic kala stress pas diejek "_Give up being an artist and writer, weird girl..._" beneran deh... =_= Hah... Ah!! Maafkan anisha, anisha nggak bermaksud meracuni fandom HM dengan fic nggak jelas nan aneh ini! Mohon maaf maaf maaf!! \(////)/

Yaaah... setidaknya beberapa kritik/review dan flame bahwa fic ini nggak pantas muncul di fandom HM yang sedang berjaya dengan author yang manis nan cute and ganteng... *dihajar sefandom*


End file.
